Cloud computing is becoming increasingly popular. In cloud computing, a cloud may be an aggregation of resources provisioned on demand. Cloud computing may involve cloud resources performing computations instead of, or in addition to, a user's computer. Cloud computing has been compared to a utility, where computing is the service being provided. Numerous consumers use the Internet, among things to purchase products on-line, locate special events, read news stories, pay bills or perform on-line banking. Numerous business establishments are connected to the Internet to provide products and services to the consumer or perform business-to-business electronic commerce. E-commerce and Internet applications operate and transmit data over a world-wide interconnected communications network.